Logo Rip-Offs Wikia/Rules
Rules, descriptions, and editions by' the CLG Wikia' Administration Team' RULES BEFORE GOING TO THE WIKI 1. Please log on or sign up if you want to edit! As a general rule, only Moderators and Administrators can change the Wiki's preferences and style. 2. No attacking/insulting users. If you attack any users on the website, you will be BLOCKED automatically. This is a zero-tolerance policy, and attacking a user will not be tolerated in this site (before you sign up, make sure you are not attacking any user on other sites, including making "Grounded" videos--a GoAnimate fad--out of someone. If we catch you doing so, that will also result in a BLOCK.). Logo Rip-Off's Wikia is meant to be a friendly and fun place to be. This also applies to admins and mods. 3. Relating to the above, death hoaxes are FORBIDDEN. Any user caught deliberately making a death hoax about another user will malicious intent will be subject to an automatic BLOCK. 4. You are not allowed to make articles or threads for ANY dream logo. There is, however, a separate wiki where you can, is Adam's Dream Logos Wiki. 5. Don't hack/steal passwords from other accounts. If you are hacked please contact an Administrator. 6. No deleting any author information. If you've created a page or put any images (known as "captures"), put your name at the top (unless you are too young). If you put a video on the page, you must put the uploader's username on the top, not your username. Also, if you copy info from an article to another, you should copy the author information too. 7. No uploading any non-logo related pictures to the photo gallery. These include paper, print, or spoof logos as description, getting immediately rejected. The only real on-screen photo captures of (animated and still) logos and in-credit texts will be accepted. *'7. b.' Do not upload any viewer discretion, motion picture/television ratings, motion picture format, or any kind of capture that doesn't involve a logo. Logo Rip-Offs Wikia and its other-related sites discuss about the logos and nothing more. Doing so and they'll get automatically deleted. 8. No vandalism. If you vandalize anything on this site, you will be punished. That also means no messing with a user's profile. :To the Writers: :*1st offense: Warning. :*2nd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with a probation. :*3rd offense: Banned from the site! :To the Registered Users: :*1st offense: Warning. :*2nd offense: Final warning. :*3rd offense: Banned from the site! :To the Mods: :*1st offense: Warning. :*2nd offense: 2nd warning and demoted to a "Writer" with a probation. :*3rd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with another probation. :*4th offense: Banned from the site! 9. Don't add logos which they're not stolen, or''' ELSE'. '''10.' No stealing other user's captures and claiming them as your own by adding them in your personal album! If you're caught, you're automatically BLOCKED! This includes watermarked photos. If you cannot add a photo for a certain logo without adding one that is not watermarked, then send a message to the person who watermarked the photo to ask them to add a capture of the logo without any watermark. 11. Most of these types of websites have been defunct over the years, but when adding a video widget to this site, please make sure it doesn't automatically play when you load the page you embed the video on. This is mainly due to the auto-playing video in question causing the browser to freeze and/or crash on certain video servers. So, for the sake of our computer stability, don't put any of those widgets on a page, and if you do so: *First time: You get a warning, the video gets automatically removed. *Second time: Warning, demotion, probation, video gets removed. *And if you do it again: BLOCKED! 12. People of any age can view this or any other CLG site, but children under 13 years of age may not register here. Anyone publicly stating that they are under 13 years of age will be BLOCKED, until you turn 13 years of age. 13. Do not spam this site (i.e., post advertising for websites that promote money-making scams or show pornography). We have no tolerance whatsoever for spam, and if you do so, you are automatically BLOCKED! 14. All CLG-related sites are G-Rated sites. If at anytime you've been cussing and if we catch you, you WILL be dealt with! If it continues, you will be BLOCKED! 15. Do not duplicate this site by creating another WikiFoundry site, copying pages from this site, claiming the pages as your own, and stealing any captures. Doing so will automatically result in a BLOCK, and the duplicate site being deleted. 16. Do not duplicate this site by creating another Wetpaint site, copying pages from this site, claiming the pages as your own, and stealing any captures. Doing so will automatically result in a BLOCK, and the duplicate site being deleted. 17. Do not add any unnecessary comments in the "Edit Note" section when you save your edits. The section is needed for any important new or recent updates for a description page and is NOT a toy! Doing so and if we catch you the first time, you will be warned. Do it again and you'll be demoted to registered user. If we catch you doing it again for the third time, BLOCKED! 18. Absolutely, and we mean ABSOLUTELY, NO BULLYING AND/OR DISCRIMINATION!!! '''Both bullying and discrimination are harmful to others, so we make sure that '''nobody bullies or discriminates anyone. Failure to abide by this rule WILL RESULT IN AN IMMEDIATE AND PERMANENT BLOCK!!! 19. Do not add any inauthentic videos. We only accept real on-screen video captures of (animated and still) logos and in-credit texts independently if it has the proper logo theme, the (opening/closing) title theme from any television series, TV movie, theatrical feature, documentary, newscaster, or video game, or it's accompanied by an announcer spiel, or it's silent. No remakes allowed! If you do, here are the consequences: *'1st offense: Warning.' *'2nd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User".' *''3rd offense: Blocked from the site!' '''20.' Absolutely, and we mean ABSOLUTELY, NO RACISM!!! 21. Do not post so many threads on one page all in one day. Above all, no posting threads on logo plastering. Do so, and you'll face the consequences. 22. Do not add any logo pictures or videos with questionable content. That includes profanity and sexual content. Do so, and you will face the consequences ranging from warnings to demotion to BLOCKING. 23. Any user(s) using any profane or any sexually-related name for a username, will be automatically BLOCKED! 24. Any person or persons giving out threat messages to anybody will be automatically BLOCKED without warning! 25. If you have a gaming toolbar, remove it immediately, because they cause bugs and create unknown links that have a number/pound "#" sign. Ignore the warnings and there are consequences! 26. If you are a registered user or a writer, you cannot and must not pretend to be a mod or administrator! That includes telling people not to break rules, threatening to BLOCK members and making your own rules. Only members that are mods or administrators have the authority to do so. Anyone breaking this rule will be automatically BLOCKED!!! More Rules Coming Soon Category:Browse